Larksong (BP)
|pastaffie=ThunderClan |death=Unknown |postdeath=StarClan |namest=Warrior: Queen: Elder: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Larksong Larksong Larksong Larksong |familyt=Mate: Sons: |familyl=Flamenose Featherwhisker, Sunstar |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Goosefeather's Curse, ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks=''Bluestar's Prophecy}} '''Larksong' is a tortoiseshell she-cat with pale leaf -green eyes and a dull, ragged pelt. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge : Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise : Bluestar's Prophecy :As Bluekit and Snowkit venture around the camp, they are introduced to the elders' den, as well as the cats who live in there—Larksong and her denmates. She, along with the other elders, are happy to have new kits in the camp. Larksong darts forward and gives each kit a lick on the cheek, much to the kits' annoyance. When Featherwhisker teases the kits about making a nest in Pinestar's den, Larksong reassures the kits that he teases everyone and tells them it's one of the privileges of being a medicine cat, which Featherwhisker corrects as he is a medicine cat apprentice. When Mumblefoot insults Goosefeather, whom Featherwhisker is training under, she defends him, then tells Bluekit and Snowkit that he was their mother's littermate. Larksong then advises that the kits return to the nursery, since Snowkit was about to fall asleep. Later, she is pleased to see Stonepelt and Bluepaw bring fresh moss into the elders' den, saying she couldn't spend another night sleeping on plain bracken. :Before the battle with WindClan, Larksong is noted to be sitting next to Weedwhisker and Mumblefoot, like owls among the shivering branches of the fallen tree that makes their den, while Fuzzypelt and Patchpaw pace around camp in front of both of them. When the cats return after losing, Larksong is astonished, hardly able to believe her eyes. Pinestar informs her that Moonflower is dead. The elders then clean up her mangled body for vigil, covering up the scent of death as well with herbs such as mint and rosemary. :When the news that Leopardfoot is having kits goes around, Larksong comments that it just doesn't feel right to go to the dirtplace and back without tripping over a kit or two. As Leopardfoot begins to kit, her eyes shine with excitement, but it dies down as the kitting continues for hours. She pointedly tells Pinestar that he should be with her, but he awkwardly says he would only be in the way. She then mutters something into her new denmate's, Stonepelt's, ear before turning back to the nursery. :Once Pinestar announces that he is leaving to become a kittypet, Larksong comes forward and tells him that they would miss him. When the topic of Goosefeather retiring comes up, she promises that she would talk to him. She is the first to notice Sunfall's return from the the Moonstone, sitting up stiffly and pricking her ears. :After Whitestorm becomes a warrior, Larksong tells Bluefur that she needed to live her own life before she wakes up and realizes that she's as empty as a beech husk. She suggests that she take Thrushpelt as a mate. She also jokes that at least she will have a few moons of peace from Weedwhisker and Mumblefoot's bickering before she joins them in StarClan. She dies a few moons later. :In StarClan, Larksong gives Bluefur one of her lives: the gift of humor. She tells Bluefur to use her gift when the Clan needs cheering up. When Bluefur receives her gift it is said that she feels light and happy. It is noted that Larksong is sitting with her old denmates. In the Novellas Arc ''Goosefeather's Curse :Larksong asks Daisytoe if she wants to hunt, but says that Goosekit and Moonkit are not yet weaned. Rooktail comes to join her and Daisytoe, with a red squirrel in his mouth. Larksong listens to Goosekit saying that a warrior told him where Swiftpaw was, but Goosekit says he doesn't know which warrior had told him. She asks Hollypelt and Mumblefoot if they would like to come, but Hollypelt says she doesn't trust only a kit. Mumblefoot says he'll go. Flashnose joins them and when the find Swiftpaw stuck in some reeds at Sunningrocks, Larksong says that she was truly stuck, and she and Mumblefoot thought they would never get her out. Flashnose thanks Larksong and Mumblefoot for finding Swiftpaw, saying that they saved her life. Larksong insists that it's Goosekit she should thank. :At Goosepaw's medicine cat apprentice ceremony, Larksong is seen with other warriors calling out Goosepaw's new name. He gratefully nods at her and the other warriors. When Doestar asks if Squirrelwhisker's patrol is back yet Larksong replies that they are still out. Larksong is spotted by Goosepaw with Pineheart and Stormtail looking for the missing patrol. :Larksong tries to reassure Goosefeather, when their Clanmates were being mean to him. Cloudberry helps Larksong with her kitting, and fetches Goosefeather to help. He is just in time to see her first kit, who is a tom. Cloudberry moves the kit toward Goosefeather and tells him to start cleaning it up. Another kit comes and is also a tom. Cloudberry tells Larksong to start cleaning the other tom, so they can both have their first feed. She places the kits in front of her belly, and they suckle from their mother. Cloudberry and Goosefeather agree that they never get tired of this moment. Larksong closes her eyes, and Cloudberry whispers to Goosefeather they will leave her in peace and freshen up her nest. She says that they should leave the kits to rest, and share the news with the Clan. Her kits are named Sunkit and Featherkit. She shoos them out of the nursery to give the queens some space. Trivia *On Vicky's Facebook, it was revealed that Larksong's mate is Flamenose, and her sons are Sunstar and Featherwhisker.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Flamenose:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Sons: :Sunstar: :Featherwhisker: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Lerchenliedru:Зяблицаfr:Plume d'Alouettefi:Kiurulaulu Category:Females Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Elders Category:Minor Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Warriors Category:Queen Category:Goosefeather's Curse characters